


Reunited (crossposted on ff.net)

by MiraculousLover18



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Link really needs a hug, One Shot, Self-indulgent fluff, botw, this is a really old one that i never posted lol, too pure, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Some post-Calamity Zelink one-shot. Fluff overload





	Reunited (crossposted on ff.net)

**Author's Note:**

> welp here we go again cuz i'm trash and just finished the game awhile back.

Link stared across the field of silent princesses’ in almost shock. There gazing across from him fondly was Zelda. She was still in her snow white dress, which  was still muddy from that run through the forest 100 years ago. Her blonde hair flowed behind her slightly glowing in a way in the midday sun. 

 

“Link,” she murmured affectionately. He knelt before the princess head bowed slightly. It may have been many many years but he was still sworn to his duty as a knight.  “Rise, hero,” she said softly giving him a warm smile. Link did as she said face still solemn yet a peak of curiosity to it.  

 

Zelda ran to him and practically tackled him in a tight hug. Link felt his arms go limp at his side, the Master Sword loosening in his hands. The touch burned his skin in a way most likely due to the injuries he had received throughout his journey, but he knew it wasn’t that. No one had hugged him like this...in quite awhile. It was nice to say the least. He leaned his head gently against her shoulder. 

 

“I’ve missed you so Link.”  Zelda said, and he could feel the hot tears sliding down her face and splashing onto his shoulder. He immediately remembered the time in the forest where she had broken down about how she had failed as the Chosen One and as a Princess. Link felt a physical ache in his chest that day watching her completely fall apart. He cared so much for her and admired her so much. It hurt to say the least.

 

So many emotions swirled throughout him as the fairies spun around them in excitement for Calamity Ganon’s defeat and the return of the princess.

His hands were twitching screaming at his brain to return the hug back, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Not until he realized she was trembling slightly from relief or happiness he couldn’t tell. Not even hesitating to drop the sword to comfort her. Despite protocol or whatnot he cared deeply for her wellbeing. Maybe more than he should. But in that moment he didn’t care. He threw his arms around her reciprocating the hug. She was finally safe. She was here. No longer simply a flash of memory, or a voice in a dream.

 

Tears of his own prickled at the edge of his eyes. He could feel his breath hitch slightly as the sword completely fell out of his hand clattering with a thump on the soft grass.

Quickly returning the embrace he struggled to keep his composure intact but it was fruitless at this point.  Soon the two found themselves softly crying in each other’s embrace both with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

 

And as the the spirits of the champions watched over the hero and the princess, for a brief moment…..everything felt almost…..complete once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and all that jazz. whoop


End file.
